User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Tchattez ! People's Feelings. Misericorde The topic's name sounds like a Movie Title. Anyway. I posted EXEC_MISERICORDE in the ARM and it actually got amazing reviews: *The melody is soothing. *The lyrics makes people re-think about their actions *The story is simply amazing. *In the surface it's a sad Hymn. In it's depths it's actually hopeful and beautiful. *People loved you and your voice. They also loved the story. This was all got on the ARM Chat. Here is one from the actual Forum, from Geiky. The only other Brazilian there. I agree with all this. I'm just doing this so you know how loved you and your Hymn got so quickly. It seems that they liked the combo we made. I hope we can do this again someday. ^_^ EDIT: As you can guess, Geiky crafted Solitaire in inspiration of your Hymn. :It looks more like a TMO (The Making Of) :P :Anyway. I'm glad ! Oh and guess what happened. See this : :pura_8 @TroisNyxEtienne Was yea ra firle, yorr hymme bautifal hymmnos! :Il y a environ 13 heures via Tween en réponse à TroisNyxEtienne :Retweeté par vous :This guy didn't follow me, but I'm flattered all the same. Anyway, once again, infel yor. ♥ I say we do it ! *highfives RND* 03:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::YAY! You are gathering fans! Next time we need to make a happy Hymn. *Highfives back* 10:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Something along the lines of the latter half of EXEC_FLIP_ARPHAGE/. ? Believe me, that second half is actually so catchy we can stuff Riverdance into it. :D But consider that I won't have access to percussions (that vid is my last practice vid...) 12:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, something like Arphage. The Was yea ra parts always get stucked in my head. I know that you won't be able to play the drums... 12:39, August 18, 2010 (UTC) /me mopes in a corner... I have a few hopes during my time in Hertfordshire, but I just hope these ideas get accepted : #Drole de Creepie music video #An item involving Arphage. This is a definite must for all Riverdance fans. :D #And I don't know if I'll be joining the Student Council or UH Philharmonic - there's a good side and a price to pay for each. If I join UH Philly, then I might perhaps be able to suggest a few items (hint hint ^_-). Meanwhile, before we start on the happy song, I have my friend's set of emotes to send to you. 12:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Your friend's set of emotes? 12:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I see. Well, I gladly accept her emotions. Bur what do you mean by: "The sequence is, mine, hers, perhaps yours and whoever else's, then repeat." 13:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I can do BG vocals, though it'll take more files + more work. ;-) I'm willing to do it. 23:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::That's great! I gave up on the Binasphere. Takes to much time to do >.> But the command line is all done. I'm still looping Miserciorde. I've listened to it the whole day. ^_^ No kidding ? o.O 23:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Oh Yeah! Misericorder is great. Also, I finished the first "part" of the song. the happy part. Now I'm of to the sadness. 00:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Suhweet :D I think I know how to make my Hymmnos voice distinct already. 00:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering TNE... did you show Symphoric to your friend? I was kinda hoping to get opinion of the person who made up the sad an beautiful story behind the Hymn. But if yu didn't, it's ok. ^_^ 02:10, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :She saw the lyrics already. Thing is I'' haven't set the thing to music yet...... I'm trying to think of a style. 02:16, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I see... well... this song gives me a Rhapsody feeling. Going from happy to sad and back to happy, back to sad and finally angry followed by a feeling of doubt and prayer. It's like a Rhapsody made of feelings. But Rhapsodys are hard to make... so... *sigh* 02:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Rebirth Program, EXEC_RE=NAISSANCE/. KH Maps Here are the scenes: *Eyeing the White Rabbit: Sora and Donald are standing; Goofy is on the ground. All are stairing at the Rabbit *Back-to-Back!?: Sora and Donald have their backs on each other in the tent; Goofy looking shocked! *Junior Heros, WHY!?: The trio are dubbed Junior Heros, much to their anger *The Wacky Genie: It's Genie x3! *Just Add Water: The trio, upon entering Atlantica *Treehouse of Horror: While Oogie Boogie mearged with his mannor, Sora and his friends were shacken by the magnatude! *Crushed and Gulped: "How about getting off!?" The trio on top of each other (named after Crush and Gulp, the lackeys of Ripto) *Expect Heavey Showers!: Just after being swallowed by Monstro I would have used my talkbox, but this is easier, y'know! UxieLover1994 15:54, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:EXEC_SYMPHORIC/.'s introduction is done... Ok.Redeemer & Destroyer 03:27, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Salut: Partie deux :Good evening! ^_^ maggosh 13:08, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Wait for me to freshen up, ya ? 00:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ouais, ouais, je comprends. ^_^ maggosh 00:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Au fait ça te dit si je m’entraîne tout d’abord ? J’ignore pourquoi mais ma batterie m’appelle… 02:48, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :*sigh* It's okay, I can wait... maggosh 02:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Notifications URGENT! GREAT START! Please Read New Terra Images A last Farewell Featured User box on the main page Please go back to the talk page, I have made a sample one. I'll see if I can get the edit count to work right... HUGE BBS NEWS Editpage. :Why does this come off as not surprising to me ? :P 23:53, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I've watched 5 hours of it just today. :Knowing me, I'd be spoiled over it by Unbirth when he comes on. 00:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Aide Subpages again Sub Pages Request I would appreciate your help filling out this. I'm using the name on the pause screen as the official name, and marking names for no-pause areas (ex. the OC arena or Dalmatians' House) with an asterisk after the door-name. I think ReCoM only has room names for 100 Acre Wood, so if you could check those, that would be awesome. Also, if there are any other named rooms (maybe the DI Keyroom in-between Darkside and Zexion?), I'd love for you to add them, since I don't have access to my copy of the game right now. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 02:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :The DI Keyroom in between Darkside and Zexion... I'll check and see. But translating will take a while. 03:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Techs I forget where you were posting this, but: *Ansem SoD: You can tech the Dark Guardian's disks. *Final Darkside: Each finisher on the Darkside's head is 82p. *Artillery shots: Each rebounded shot is 1p. It's in the Mensa. Thaaaaaaanks ! ^_^ 05:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) One little question..... Terra Theme - New Screens Question Can I ask you something? On a Wiki is it necessary to have a separate page for every mission in a game (hint hint the Sly Wiki)? Because I told them it looks a mess because all the articles are stubs. I told them to merge it into a category thing like since every place is like a Bosses place or a country like Italy I said do it like France (in France article) Mission 1 or you know something organized. —''Marexl''''is''''Mare'' 18:50, August 24, 2010 (UTC) If each mission in a game needs an article, then they should at least provide : #An image of the mission proper. #A time frame, i.e. when the event takes place, what it comes after. #Who it involves. That having said, a story section is needed. #The goal. #How it's done, i.e. strategy, and it has to be spoilerific as possible. #MOAR pictures. At least, this is from what we're practising over here, and to apply it on Sly - why not ? ;-) If they can't come up with all this, then the best option is to merge it on one page, akin to the Reaction Commands, each mission having its own section. But be warned, the page risks being long. 10:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Talkbubble help Hey TNE!!! Salut TNE, juste un petit message pour te dire que je suis maintenant sur le Tekken Wiki Anglophone et que tu y est invité emmène tes amis en plus grand nombre. Et j'aurais besoin d'aide pour mettre un peu de couleur sur le site car IL N'Y A AUCUNE TALK BUBBLE!!! Si tu pourrais m'aider ce serais très gentil de ta part!Ah oui, si tu serais capable de faire des avatar de toute les émotions de Snow (de Final Fantasy 13) se serais super.Merci!--Hotdragon 295 22:40, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Je vais y jeter un œil. Oh et pour les émotions, si tu peux trouver les écrans que tu veux utiliser, ce serait bien. ^_^ Je peux me servir du render officiel, mais ce ne ferait qu’une seule image. À moins que ça te dit si je pique tous les écrans de Snow depuis l’article sur lui… :Pour la talkbox, tu copies le code qui se trouve dans – (NOTE : SANS RIEN CHANGER !) et tu le sauvegardes dans une page de ta préférence sur le wiki Tekken. Pareil pour tout ce qui se trouve dans . Si t’as besoin d’aide avec le code et tout, tu me le dis. 13:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) TNE IM BACK! question about the mirage arena(world) i want to know can disney bosses be fought in mirage arena in birth by sleep Kingdomcode 01:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :This is something I'm not sure... If I watch the live playthrough on justin.tv, I should be able to answer that question. 02:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) IRC